Hokan so
Hokan so * He is a mortal who will never lose he has been through a lot of danger and fight but he will never give up the fight with his 5 wifes Hakurei Reimu, Yamato, Neptune, Asuka, and Hoshitsuki Miki the six of them are the strongest mortals that can defeat everything that stands in their ways * Status: He is a quarter of god, a quarter of human, a quarter of Saiyan and a quarter of Everything. And he is already stronger than everything in all things so he takes the place to be the next The-One-Who-Created-Everything * Power: his Powerlevel is too high because he even surpasses The-One-Who-Created-Everything... He only just needed to flick her head with his 1 finger. And that already can send her flying. * Speed: He can travel through every verse in just 0.000001 microseconds. He is also faster than The-One-Who-Created-Everything. * Ability: He can basically do everything but he rather uses his own power to save everything from evil than using it for fun. * Height: For a mortal, he looks young but he is not. * Weight: He eat a lot when he finished a fight or train. * Age: He is older than the origin of all the verses. * Gender: He is male. * Species: The-One-Who-Created-Everything created him especially she mixed four of the first creation into his body. * Birthdate: He created by the The-One-Who-Created-Everything. And his age is unknown * Family Members: He has 5 wifes Hakurei Reimu, Yamato, Neptune, Asuka, and Hoshitsuki Miki, Also 2 daughter 1 is Hakurei Reimu's and 1 is Yamato's History Era of Dinosaurs One day Hokan so got sent to Universe #1's earth he sent by a goddess named Kuma she is also known as a protector of hybrid of everything Jakuma. When Hokan so got sent to earth he is already 300 years old but still a baby The Earth has no animals but plants. Therefore he created a species called the dinosaurs he also figured out how to communicate with the dinosaurs and therefore he just make a new friend and it also the first name that exists in the earth that dinosaurs name is Dinosauria. When this name made it into the earth. The earth starts shaking. He doesn't know what to do so he hides under a big rock holding his little friend but, in the end, the ground is starting to split beneath Hokan's legs. Then he and his friend fell into the hole but Hokan is still a kid so he doesn't know everything yet. Then they hit the ground with a loud bang. After the fall, Hokan so noticed he didn't take any damage but his little friend didn't make it. his little friend split blood and trying to call for help and Hokan so come and try to help it he grab anything that is possible to help the Dinosauria but its no use. Then Hokan so looked at his hands. He had the power to create a world and fill lives in it. So he raises his hand and tries to heal the Dinosauria..... After 2 minutes Dinosauria awoke! Hokan saw he awakes he rushes to it and hug it...... 300 Years past... Hokan so is now 600 years old and his little friend is lost. He is now alone in Earth but one day a voice speak to him that the dinosaurs will be eliminated by a gigantic meteorite. Then Hokan so was curious he asks what is a meteorite and the voice told him,'you will know soon enough.' Then 50 years past the meteorite is already near the atmosphere and it starting to lit up, head straight to earth. But Hokan so is still curious about what is that red fireball in the sky. He is still thinking about what it is. While he was thinking, the meteorite already hit the ground. You can see the impact of the explosion outside of the earth but Hokan so still wondering what are does orange and red stuff are. While he was thinking the impact and explosion cover his whole body and the lava covered the whole earth and all of the dinosaurs have gone missing. And the earth has been turned into a fireball 700 years already past. New lives have already been spreading to the whole earth but the location of the meteorite is still there in there Hokan so is still sleeping and he dreamt about a race that looks like him he is trying to figure out what race that is. Then he thinks of a good name for that race. Two-legged, with 10 fingers and toes, they got 2 eyes, a nose, 2 ears, and 1 mouth. They called Human. Era of Humans After the era of the dinosaurs, the human has existed on this planet for 100 years and Hokan so is still at the core of that meteorite that killed all the dinosaurs. But there is a little girl who found this meteorite that looks odd, she looked inside the meteorite and she saw a boy. She is looking at the boy like looking at the stars in the sky. She is interested with the boy then the girl tried to free him out of the meteorite. She tried a lot of ways to free him, but then Hokan so woke up in the meteorite, he burst out of it and asks the little girl's what is the Era from now the little girl didn't say anything she just stares at Hokan so's eyes. But Hokan so is very annoyed so he flies off and finds another person to ask the same question that he asked. After 1 minute of flying, he found a village that is full of peoples in it, he landed at the door of the village and go in to explore, he found a lot of food and human in there then he walked into an inc and ask for a resting place, then he asked the keeper of the inc for a spare room for him. But the keeper told him to pay some money to him first but Hokan so is not from this village so he doesn't know about money, he asked the keeper what is money but the keeper of the inc don't know how to answer him so he took him to the village head and the village head is surprised, because on this planet there is only one village and Hokan so is not from this village so the village head asked him where did he come from... He can't remember. He can't remember anything else he can only remember he is the first animal that exists on earth so he can't make out the answer. But the village head asked him if he can take out the dragon from the canyon from the west. He agreed but didn't exactly know what dragon is. After reaching the canyon he finds out that this dragon thing looks a lot like his little friend from the era of dinosaurs. Then he started to recall the memories with his little friend and try to communicate with this dragon. Then the dragon reply him,'My name is Dinosauria.' Hokan so was shocked and try to tell her that he is the one who brings her back to life... After that, there was a pause between the conversation. Then the dragon started to drop tears out of her eyes and said,' Hokan so? I...i..is...that.rea..really you?' Hokan so started to wipe her tears out and said,' Yes, it's me, your best friend Hokan so.' And the dragon hugs Hokan so tightly. That almost makes him pass out. But he remembers he needed to kill her but Hokan so really don't want to kill her so Hokan so told her to move to a different location that no one can find her, so she hides into a deep cave. While Hokan so is leaving the cave she saw the same girl that she saw before was attacked by 5 wolves. She is very scared and calling for help, so Hokan so snaps his fingers and make those wolves disappeared and saved the little girl. The girl was in shocked and asked who is he. But Hokan so cannot tell her because he cannot remember. But the little girl told him to ignore the question and told him her name Luni. She even told him that she wanted to be strong as Hokan so. Era of Gensokyo 10000 Years has been passed the earth is starting to get more humans than before and Hokan so is not on earth because he has already seen all the destruction that humans made... The war that the humans made. There is only madness on this planet earth now, so he moved to Mars to meet another species that is very peaceful. The Martians, they only fight for peace and for their galaxy safe, so Hokan so always told the Martians to go check if the humans are using the weapon that will cause radiation. The nuclear weapons that only destroys. And Hokan so even told the Martians to try not to get spotted by the humans. But one day Hokan so told the leader of Mars that he is returning to Earth and hope the humans will not start a war again. And the first place that he went, is Japan. After arriving at an unknown forest in Japan. He saw a portal that no one else can see and this forest is unknown to anyone from the earth. None of the humans had walked or make a step into this forest because it doesn't exist. He walked closer to the portal and saw a giant dark tentacle and the tentacle is trying to grab him. After it grabs Hokan so it drags him into a new dimension and the tentacle is starting to reveal more of its body. It a dark entity. And that entity told Hokan so,' Do you know how long that I have been waiting for you?' Hokan so is very surprised and ask who is she because she is talking with a female voice. She told him that she is the Guardian of Yuri. And Yuri is the god of destruction in between two worlds. Then Hokan so is shocked because he is the one who looks after the universe that he is in right now but the dark entity told him that there is a ruler of two worlds so Hokan so don't believe her and try to kill her. When The dark entity is trying to grab Hokan so with her multiple tentacles but Hokan so dodge it all and said,' Your power is too low to defeat me. Are you sure you want to continue?' The dark entity seems very upset with his sentences so The Dark Entity powered up and launched a punch on Hokan so's face. Hokan so got punched really hard that send him flying mountain to mountain. But he smirks and said,' That was a great one you did on me. Now it's my turn.' He suddenly powered up into a False Super Saiyan and head straight back to The Dark Entity. He throws a punch that sends her flying and try to finish her with his blast attack, but he failed. The Dark Entity absorbed the damage of the blast instead of taking the damage of the blast. She then tells Hokan so that she can absorb any energy. Then Hokan so got an idea that will finish her off. He is no charging a huge blast that he thinks he can defeat her so he charges more and more. Until Hokan so seems to realize that it the opportunity to fire the blast so he fired it and The Dark Entity seems very happy about the blast. It hit, but she doesn't take any damage instead of sucking the energy out of the blast. But Hokan so noticed The Dark Entity is starting to grow bigger and bigger but she said,' No No Stop! It...It TOO MUCH!!!' After she said that. Hokan so releases more of his energy and The Dark Entity is starting to scream... After she screams she exploded because of the energy overflow her body. The Dark Entity is dead but Hokan so saw a shrine below him and try to land on a better place. He landed on the stone road that leads to the stone stairs. When he arrived at the shrine. He finds two girls there. They are Hakurei Reimu and Kirisame Marisa. Era of Kantai After the battle of Yuri, a new threat has come to earth, but it took that 'Threat' 20 years to reach the earth so Hokan so decided to fly across the whole Galaxy. He found out that there is another earth-like planet but he didn't check it, therefore he just named it 'Neptune 2.0' After he flew across the whole Galaxy, he really wanted to see if there is a bigger place for him to investigate than just the Galaxy. But while he was thinking there is a huge explosion on an island he went there and check if there is another threat to this planet. And what he saw is just some females is battling other females with battleship's equipment. He was shocked because he hasn't seen equipment like that before. As long as Hokan so is getting bored he decided to leave but he heard a scream from one of the red hair girls. Although Hokan so didn't know what happened, he still saved that girl. After he saved her. The white hair girl clan is starting to fall back and the human females' team is starting to surround Hokan so and one of the black-haired girls with bunny ears said, 'Thank you for saving her, she is our trump card but she got depressed because of an argument between her best friends.' After Hokan so heard this he begins to check her thought and found out that her thought is discombobulating and her life energy is at 26% so Hokan so asked them if they have a base. And luckily they have so the girls took Hokan so to theirs. Of course, the girls were shocked since they had never seen a flying human before. Arcs Yuri arc Aimasaku arc Okame arc Gia arc Kuaoi arc Resurrection Y arc Zero Mortal Plan arc Evil Female Hokan arc Evil Goddess arc The True Power of a Saiyan arc The Evil Fusion arc Fighting Against The Elements Goddess arc The Strongest Evil Goddess arc Two More Reimu arc Reimu's Grandmother arc The Danger of The Infinity Gems arc The Power of Negative Infinity arc Negative Power Bursting arc The Creator of The Rose Power arc Void's True Power arc The End of The Story arc Movies Pori.Jr Movie An Unstoppable Android Movie The Saiyan Goddess Movie Kiri The Crusher Movie Aoi Attack Movie Return of Aoi An Upgrade for 500 Movie The Legendary Goddess of Saiyan Movie Return of The Goddess of Saiyan Movie A Godly Powered Beast Movie A Battle Between Goddess And a Mortal Movie The Hybrid Of Everything Movie